Two Couraged Women
by SofianBabyDoll
Summary: A time comes when women had to do the most important work.Enjoy Veronica and Sara dealing with the problems to get to their men.:Next CHAPTER:FINALLY A SILENCE
1. Chapter 1 Just Waiting

**This is a story I have been thought about from a very long time. Just it is a thing I really wanted to happen. It is about Veronica and Sara being together for helping their men.**

**I did some changes in the story. In my fanfic Veronica never made it to Montana. She finds Sara after she had taken an overdose and they together go and find their men to help them. And it is also about the time right after they escaped. And Michael and Linc had already left the others when Veronica and Sara get together.**

**Sorry it is too short chapter but it is late in the night and if I do not post the story tonight I am not going to be able to sleep. And I also wasn't to see if you like the story at all. Just say if you like the story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**JUST WAITING**

It was so cold night for Veronica. She felt helpless in this situation. His only true love was outside and he had just escaped from prison. And then what? What future they had anyway and would they be together again?

All she knew was she needed to do something to help their relationship move along even after what happened. But Nick was dead. Veronica had just found it out and she felt like she was so alone and scared. She just wanted to talk with Lincoln but there was no way to do that since he had not had a telephone it was obvious to guess it but Veronica was sure he was going to call her when he got a cell phone and this made her believe made her stay there next to the phone and wait. But when this was going to happen? When would she hear his voice again. It could pass a long time until this happened and Veronica could not wait at all.

She just looked around her empty apartment like there was the answer of her questions then she stopped her eyes on the door like she was waiting from someone to get from there.

Actually she was a wanted woman too but only the bad guys were wanting her not the police like in her lover s case. But she was not afraid. She just had to do something to race them and to hurt them before they do.

Veronica thought for a minute about the only person who was in the same situation like hers. Of course there was the doctor from prison who was feeling like the lawyer. Sara Tancredi loved Michael and though she never told it to Veronica it could be felt from her words while their only meeting. Yes they had met only once but they had exchanged telephone number and Veronica was sure she was still keeping her number. Just the lawyer had to deal the numbers and hope that Sara would pick it up.

She dealt the numbers and she felt like she had stopped breathing for a few seconds and she started again when she heard a voice from the other side of the line. But this was not a woman voice not at all.

'Hello?'

'_Hello?'_ asked the man on the other side of the line.

'Who is there?' Veronica asked.

'_A police officer.'_

'Oh my God what happened?'

'_Do you know miss Tancredi?'_

'Yeah… I know her.'

'_She is not feeling really good.'_

'What happened to her?'

'_I cannot tell you this I do not how close you are with miss Tancredi. I will only tell you that we are taking her to the central hospital and you can find her there.'_

'Thank you.' Said Veronica and she hung up the phone. It was obvious not the right time to talk with Sara but she was going to find her and if the doctor was fine… they were going to be able to act the way it was best.

ON THE NEXT MORNING

Veronica did not sleep well. She had been thinking about Sara all night and what was going to tell her and if the doctor would be capable of talking at all. But Veronica was going to do the best she could to made the doctor help her and something was telling her Sara would accept helping the lawyer.

Veronica dressed herself fast so she could go to the hospital soon. And the woman was living near it. This was helping her any time no matter if she only had stomach aches.

When she got there she found Sara s room actually fast. But there were a lot of guardians in front of the room and this would be a problem since the guardians were policemen actually.

'Hey.' She said to the policemen. She had been having a contact with policemen a lot of time since she was a lawyer and she could say she know the way they were thinking.

'Do you have any business here lady?'

'Yeah. I want to see the patient from this room.'

'Miss Tancredi?'

'Yeah if she is in this room.'

'She is but you cannot talk to her.'

'Why not?'

'First she is still not capable of talking since she is sleeping and second… this is just an order and I cannot let anyone there until the woman gets up.'

'So I should just stay here and wait to see if she will woke up?'

'Yes lady.'

'You want be to stay here and wait while my friend is dying.' The woman knew some drama would not be that worse and she needed to talk with Sara right at the moment.

'Look miss….'

'Donovan not like it is your business.'

'It is not miss Donovan but if you get in there you will not be able to talk with miss Tancredi anyway.'

'Oh. So you are right anyway.'

'I told you.'

There was really no other way for Veronica than waiting and this was what exactly she was going to do.

Veronica thought about Sara for a minute and wonder what happened with the proud doctor who was not lying in a hospital recovering from an overdose. And would Sara be able to help Veronica if she hardly recovers from this situation. But the lawyer could not wait enough because her lover is out there and he probably needs help. Veronica wondered if this is fine – two women during a war go ahead and same the solders. It was also kind of funny but when it come true no one will laugh but applause.

And still Veronica was thinking too far in the past like she always did. She was so different from Linc and she knew it. He had always been telling her about her planning skills some that he did not have at all. Something like that brought him in the situation he was right at that moment.

Though they were so different they loved each other and cared for each other. This difference was keeping them together no matter what happened. She was a strong woman who only cared about her opinion and fought for it with everything she could and Lincoln was a strong guy definitely too and in this thing they were pretty the same. But she was a lawyer. A woman with education and he did not have some. Not that this difference was so bothering them but sometimes it was costing them fights.

'Miss?' the policemen started again. Veronica was sitting straight in front of him and she was actually acting like he was not there at all.

'Yeah.' She answered still not looking into him.

'Do you want a cup of coffee?'

'No thanks.' But the idea was not so good and then Veronica knew what was going to be the first thing she gave Sara when she woke up – a cup of a hop and tasty… coffee.


	2. Chapter 2 PROTECTED

**So some of the first chapters are only about Sara and Veronica and believe I have a lot to write about them. And when they are finally on the run Lincoln and Michael have finally got rid of the others.**

**CHAPTER 02**

**PROTECTED**

Sara seemed like she was not in the same world where Veronica was. Sara was sleeping and dreaming but dreams were not fancy or so. They were nightmares. Or no… wait she was just remembering her life so far. Was it really a nightmare? Not completely because there was something… a light at the end of the corridor. This light had a face, body and name… his name was Michael Scoulfield and even if he had cost her a lot of troubles and pain he gave her something she never felt before. He was nice and charming. He was the dream guy who showed her how beautiful life could be.

As a doctor in prison Sara had met a lot of prisoners but Michael never was even a half like them and that is why Sara fell in love with him. If they met outside prison this love might never had come true. Just he seemed special for Sara because he was one of his kind in a place where she was working. In such a disgusting place nothing could be found but ugly smiles of the other prisoners but his… it was calming her heart.

A lot of memories were coming around her mind. A lot of them were painful but they were a part of her life and of course they were important.

When Sara woke up she saw all the machines around her and some doctor who were taking care for her. She could barely move but she could breathe easy thank God at least this she could do.

When she saw Sara woke up one of the doctors leaned forward to her and check on her. Sara was wondering where she was and mostly why she was there at all. She only felt her chest hurt and that was all. Or maybe it was not her chest but the heart that was beating into it.

She tried to say a word but suddenly she found out she could not and started panicking. Then a doctor give her a sign that everything was going to be alright and Sara felt comfort. She was holding her emotions so not coming panicking again.

A few hours later Veronica was still there in the hospital. She needed to see Sara and the thing was so important that she could not just get at home and wait to see if the doctor will wake up or not.

Veronica found out that Sara will make it just a few hours after she already did but Veronica was happy. She was going to talk with her new friend soon and was counting on the minutes because the doctors told her she could see the patient ten minutes away. Then Veronica remembered about the coffee. She needed one anyway and she went to find the machine for it. She was so excited because she had already had a plan for the two women to take the charge in the situation and her every mood was getting her close to this plan.

The coffee tasted good and when she drank of it Veronica felt like she was really needing it. She did not sleep well and she was so worried about… everything from Lincoln to Sara and the coffee was her last hope to find a comfort. And she was suppose to get it also from Sara when they both met.

When Veronica came with the coffees in front of the room she saw the policemen again and she started talking with him first.

'Hey. Did they say if I can go in there?' she asked. She was counting on the minutes but she did not know if the doctors made up their minds and decided something else.

'I do not know but there is no one in the room except the patient'

'Really? No one there?' it was some sort of a good news.

'Yeah but the doctor did not say anything about letting anyone get to see her. So I think it is not a good act to go in there.' The policemen seemed shy and like he was afraid from not doing the orders. Someone would say he was doing his job but not for Veronica. For her he was just something she should get over to see Sara.

'I will just… go and see her for a few minutes I promise.'

'But the doctors…'

'They will not notice I have been there. Trust me I know what I am doing.' Veronica did not care about the doctors. If it was necessary she would even beat them to get Sara out of the hospital. If she was ok of course.

So Veronica get hers. She got into the room and she found Sara sitting there on the bed reading something a book probably. The woman looked pretty well but her face was so white and though she was reading it looked like she was not because her expression was blank.

'Hey.' Veronica said but she a bit hesitated about the way Sara was going to accept this visitation. Even her father had not come yet. And they were not even friends with Veronica. Yes the two women like each other as they were the two im loved with the brothers but nothing more was connecting them… or maybe just that they were fighting against one and the same thing but that was all and they met only a few times most of them they did not even talked with each other. And then Veronica turned out to be the most interested one in the case of Sara.

'Hey. What are you doing here?' just the right question.

'I… came to see you.'

'Why?' not that Sara did not like to have some company at that moment but first she had to know what that company wanted from her.

'I called you at the night when this happened… last night actually and there were policemen in your apartment and I got scared. They told me about all this and I am here now.'

'You did not answer my question.'

'Well… I was just worried that is all.' Veronica needed Sara but when she first saw her after taking the overdose she felt like she should not take the shot but first see if Sara will take it well. This was the most important stuff because if Sara did not agree the whole plan of Veronica would go to hell as it was concerning the doctor too.

'Why would you be worried about me?'

'Do not you like me being here?'

'No it is a pleasure for me to see you here but we do not each other well.'

'I know… and I thought you are going to say this but I really think we have some stuff in common and… look I do not know you well and you do not know me well but it is enough for me to know you are a good woman and you love Michael.'

'Michael? Why are you mentioning him?' Sara had just woke up and the last thing she remembered about Michael was how he betrated her. And she was hurt about it and actually at that moment the last she wanted to hear about was Michael.

'We have a lot to talk about then.'

'You want something from me.'

'No what would you think this?'

'You mentioned Michael.'

'Look after you hear what I have to tell you you will be willing to help me yourself. Because this is what I want from you – to trust me and to be ready to help me yourself.'

'Are you starting talking about what you want right now or I will continue reading.'

'What is going on here?' Sara s doctor came from the door and there was the policemen with her. She looked really angry.

'I… is not this the time for visitation?' asked Veronica.

' Do not act like you do not know miss. I told you to wait until the patient is ready to see you and you did not listen to me.'

'I am sorry I just… came to give my friend a cup of coffee.' She showed the cup with the hot coffee in her hand than left it on the cupboard next to Sara.

'The patient could not drink coffee right now.'

'I did not know that.'

'Who are you anyway?'

'I told you I am a friend.'

'Is this true Sara? The doctor looked at her patient and Sara s eyes turned to Veronica s and she could swear she heard the lawyer talking in her mind and to accept her.

'She is… a friend.' Said Sara and then she looked at her book as the conversation in the room had nothing to do with her and as the book was more important or interesting. It was not the second one because Sara did not even know what was written in it.

'Fine but no matter if you are a friend or not the patient needs some rest to leave her alone.' Said the doctor and she tried to push Veronica out of the room. It turned out to be a really hard work to do.

'No, I need to stay.' Said Veronica. She had nothing else to say.

'If you are too worried to wait out of the room I will tell you that your friend is alright.'

'I need to talk with her…'

'Do not you hear me what I am saying you?' the doctor sounded like being very angry and pissed off.' The patient cannot see you now. Now get out.'

Veronica had nothing else to do but accept this. She got out but she did not leave because her job here was not already done.


	3. Chapter 3 Words That Not Help But Hurt

**So here is the third chapter. The action is still paused but will start soon again I promise. Just enjoy this one and if you like the story and will be happy to start writing faster for you. :)**

**CHAPTER 03**

**WORDS THAT NOT HELP BUT HURT**

Sara was still sitting on her bed feeling lonely actually because she was not let to get out of her room and the doctors were not letting anyone in and it was strange. Sara was a doctor herself and she never did what her colleges were doing. So she wondered where the orders were coming from.

She had thought about what Veronica was going to tell her and as she thought it was going to be something she would not like very much especially if it was connected with Michael.

Sara did not know what she was feeling for. Was it that she still loved him or she hated him because of what he did to her. She was mostly mad at him and hoped that they will make it to get far from the police either way the situation Sara was put in would turn out to be worthless.

Suddenly there was a nock on her door. She thought it was the doctor since no one but her was alloyed to get in but this was not her. This was her father.

'So you finally considered coming to see your lonely doctor.' She said with a sarcasm in her voice. And indeed one father should be the first man who comes to visit his daughter in the hospital and Sara thought that he would not come to see her anyway.

'You look pretty well after what happened. Why did you do this Sara?'

'Do you really care?'

'Why would not I. I am your father and I care for you.' It was strange that those words were coming from the lips of the man who had had not spent even the half oh her daughter s life next to her.

'You care? But do you love me?'

'Of course I do.I am your father.'

'You always say this. Like you only care for me because you have to. You are my father like you do not stop saying it is your business to care about me but not to love me.'

'But I love you.'

'If you love someone you try to spend the more time you can with them but you did not try this. Your job was always on prime place. And me… were I on second place or even farther for the first one?'

'How can you say this. What do you know about… loving someone.'

'I know. I know pretty well.' And there she remembered about Michael. Yeah she did not know what she was feeling about him after what he did to her but she definitely knew that she had felt in love for him… once.

'Oh no you do not know anything. You were changing your boyfriends very freqiuently dear and I have been there.'

'You have been there in a lot of my worse moments that is true.'

'You have been having a lot of bastards in your last but the last one kicked the others from behind.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Do not you know who I am talking about.'

'I never know what you are talking about.'

'I mean that convict you let out, Sara.' Then she just… stopped breathing for a few seconds and her heart stopped beating for the same time.

'Dad, what convict do you mean?' it was not like she did not know because she do but she was shocked that her father knew about this.

'You know what I am talking about. There will come some agents from FBI to ask you a few questions. The situation is extra hot and you have nowhere to escape and you will have a lot of troubles .Even I cannot help you.'

'Yeah right.'

'Excuse me?'

'You can help anyone but me I know that.'

'And you think I just do not want to help you? What kind of a dad do you think I am?'

'I just know you that is all.'

'Listen to me now. You are going to stay quiet and will agree with what the agents say even if it is a lie. Do not dare to argue with them because it is going to be a lot worse for you.'

'Since I was a little girl I was not capable of lying dad. You know that.'

'I know that but now just try to lie them.'

'What good it is going to lead me?'

'A lot trust me. Just do whatever I tell you and everything will be fine.' Nothing was going to be fine and Sara knew it. Whatever happens and if her father helped her nothing would be the same anymore and she would never be a doctor again and this is what she was living for lately.' Now I have to go.'

'Business.' She said. That was what her father used to tell her when she was a little girl and he had to leave suddenly.

'There is nothing bad in working sweetheart.' He said as an explanation for all of his actions and this was usually heard from Sara.

'Yeah there is nothing bad in working but it is very bad leaving your own daughter who is in a hospital for doing some work for the president. By the way congratulations for you. You are now the vise president. You must be feeling well.'

'Yeah and being the vise president I need a lot more task to do. I should go now and… I told them you are not invited to the party dedicated to my new job.'

'What? I am your daughter I deserve to go.' She said but if she had the chance to go she would not go. She never liked her father s job.

'Look at you Sara. You are an addict.' This sounded so cruel coming from his mouth. She had problems lately and this made her take the overdose not that she was an addict again. This was already behind her back.

'I am recovering from an overdose and I soon will be fine.'

'Good luck with that.' He said and he got out of the door.

Sara felt a relief because her father told her nothing that could help her but all bad stuff that made her feel more angry and sad and it was too much after what happened to her. She thought how many things she could do only to piss her father off. She was willing even to argue with the FBI agents or even to… escape.

Then the door opened again. There was Veronica coming in and she was smiling happy that she was let to go and see Sara.

'Hey.' Said Sara.' So they let you in?'

'Yes they did. You father gave them orders.'

'So he was in charge of all this?' Sara said but she did not sound very shocked she was expecting that because no one else could do this to her.

'I suppose so. So you are not very close?'

'We are not and we cannot even if I want to. He is a very busy man and I am the last one he cares about. And maybe it is better. He is not a very good person.

'He is the vise president now. Are you proud of him?' Veronica had something else to talk with her friend but she thought her plan was really not the best thing Sara should say right after she had woke up.

'I am not proud of him. Of course if he is happy good luck is all I can say but… I cannot say I like his work and it has always been the problem for us to get close to each other.'

'I see.' Said Veronica. She started walking around the room trying to find out another theme for talking so they could get closer and then her plan would not look very bad in Sara s eyes. Of course it was not the best decision to get on the road with a woman you barely know.

Sara thought something was wrong with Veronica. The lawyer was a smart and strange woman Sara found it out from the first and the only time they met so far. It was strange for the doctor to look at that smart woman walking all around the room.

'Is something wrong?' Sara asked.

'Well… why do you think there is?'

'Are you kidding me? You were the first person you came to see me and you first started talking about Michael. And now you act like nothing happened? Tell me what had changed since the few hours had passed.'

'Is this the right moment to speak?'

'Come on Veronica. Who had scared you? Did anyone tell you I am not well enough to hear your speech?'

'No one it was just what I thought after a lot hours thinking.'

'And when you figured out I should not hear what you want to tell me you did not leave but stayed and wait till I woke up?'

'Yeah. I was worried about you. I know you from all the stuff Michael had told me about you and all is good. That is enough for me to know you are nice and to like you.'

'I appreciate this really. Now I should tell you that I am feeling fine far better than in the last morning. I do not if you noticed it but… I can handle your plan really. I cannot wait to get out of here and back to the world I know.'

'Really?'

'Yeah and I am sure you are dying to tell me what is on your mind.'

And it was really true Veronica could not wait to tell Sara the plan and actually she did not know where to start from.


	4. Chapter 4 Time To Let Go

**I really like the idea of two women teamed up and I especially like Veronica and Sara teamed up and you will see how many stuff can these women do together. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**TIME TO LET GO**

'So you are telling me you want my help to get to Lincoln and… Michael.' Sara did not look very pleased especially when saying the last name. When she was saying it she was usually shaking and her heart started beating. It was the same this time but she was shaking mostly from being angry and upset about what he did to her.

'Exactly. Well when you are saying it it sounds really a bad decision.' Said Veronica and she had just realized it. She was asking a woman to get her out of her hospital room and go to save the man who did so much bad to her as it seemed because Veronica did not know what happened between Mike and Sara.

'So you understand what I am concerned about.'

'Pretty good but I thought you would understand me too. I want to help the man I love and I suppose you want to do the same with the man you love.' Actually this was just to find out if Sara indeed loved Michael or not but her eyes were saying it best.

'Would you believe me if I tell you that I do not know?'

'I will not believe you. The heart always knows best.'

'So you are just… too romantic. Or too in love.'

'Maybe the second one because I never thought if I was a romantic girl. I have always thought I am too pragmatic to be romantic.'

'I know what you mean.' Said Sara and she tried to make herself more comfortable but it was not so easy. She wanted to get out and walk again so badly that she could not bare this room and bed any longer.

'Sara, is there something you want to tell me?' asked Veronica as she had noticed the strange expression in Sara s face. It seemed like the doctor had something to tell to someone so she would feel a lot better.

'Why? Do you think there is something I should tell you?' Sara was just winning time for her self. She knew she was going to tell Veronica everything after all.

'I am a little worried about what you did to yourself last night.' Veronica had been thinking about the reason for very long time. And she had had a long time while waiting for the woman to wake up. Doctor Sara Tancredi seemed for Veronica Donovan as a smart and proud woman not as a drug addict and there might be something to make her do this to herself. It was not a thing every person was doing when feeling desperate. Actually Sara was looking very desperate at that moment and Veronica noticed it the first moment when she walked through the door just she wondered why.

'Oh, so I suppose you will not like the idea of being on the run with a drug addict. 'said Sara and she seemed insulted but she knew this question was going to come and hit her in the forehead just it was a matter of time this happened.

'Oh no do not give me wrong… I do not consider you as a drug addict. Since I see you as a heathy minded person I thought there must be a reason for you to do this. I really do not think you are an addict just a woman with problems.'

'That is true.' Said Sara. She was ready to finally talk about what was there in her heart and was hiding there no one could let it go out till she considered to do it. 'Actually my problem right now is Michael.'

'Really? A problem?' For Veronica a guy you loved would never be a problem but she guessed she was wrong. Or just Sara did not love Mike indeed.

'You are so shocked because you do not know what he did to me.'

'He love you. What could he do to you?'

'You know only what he had told you.'

'He never told me he loves you…'

'This is even worse.'

' He did not tell me but I know him well enough to recognize when he is in love and I was sure you are happy together.'

'Yeah… I doubt he was in love because he lied to me.'

'This is a long story Veronica so you better get yourself comfortable.' It started from the moment he got into my infirmary. Even his visitations were fake. He was coming for a thing he said he was sick from but he was not. This was the first lie not that important. Then he started acting charming. It was far different from the other prisoners I met you can guess this….

The story was really long. During it Veronica knew some stuff about Michael she never knew before and it turned out that this charm act that Mike had was something usual for him but not like a thing he was usually to get the ladies down on there knees for him though he would have a lot of lovers this way. Michael had always be this kind of a charm man that used to be nice with people no matter if he knew them or not.

From Veronica s stories Michael seemed like a nice guy. And this is what Sara s first expression of him was. But then it turned out that he had lied her and everything she thought of him was untrue and it hurt most.

Sara thought he loved her he even kissed her and this was a good feeling because she had never been loved that way. She never felt a love like this and Michael was the first guy she felt something for. It was so great feeling and just when you think someone love you it turned out he was just using you. In such a moment you do not know what to do and where to go. You just want to hid in a black hole as fast as possible. Her black hole had always been the drugs. Not that she was a drug addict again she just… found it to be an escape.

'I… do not know what I say.' Veronica was then knowing all.

'It is pretty absurd is not it?' for Sara it really sounded that way and it was the first time she was saying her story out loud to someone.

'It is… cruel. Like I never knew Michael.'

'Do not get mad on him.' Said Sara suddenly like she had just realized something.

'What are you talking about? Are not you mad?'

'I am but… you do not have to be. You know him since he was a very little boy and you have a connection which I do not want to break.'

'That is… I do not know. See after what I heard I am pretty sure you will not come with me but I want to talk about this tomorrow what do you say?'

'I say great.'

'Ok I am going to go home it is pretty late now.'

'Ok it is… a really great day thanks to you.'

'No problem. Bye.' Veronica said and she went out.

This night was too long for Sara. She did not even had the chance to think about what happened to her and it was so much. The stuff that made her take the overdose were still in her mind and Veronica was increasing them with her plan.

Sara thought about the plan too. It was risky but the doctor had nothing to loose anymore but she could not bare the feeling of standing in front of Michael again. She did not want to see him not that soon after her betrayed her so bad that she took a dangerous step.

Everything about the plan was risky and Sara was thinking about doing this risky thing if it could piss her daddy off and it was indeed going to.

Anyway for Sara nothing seemed to matter anymore and she had to strength to live even if it sounded so not optimistic it was true. Because when you love someone and you know it is the first time you ever felt this way then when you loose him it is like the end of all good in this life since love was the best thing, the thing worth to live for. And Sara had been living only because of it the last months and she felt like she had been death till the moment she realized Michael was the love. So he brought her love and life and then when he went away he took all this with him. And he left her desperate for more love but she would never believe a man anymore not like this and she promised herself she would never believe Michael again… not like she did.

_It is time to let go of everything we used to know_

_**(Patrick Park – Life is a song)**_

For Veronica things were far more simple. She knew her feelings well she knew she loved Lincoln and for her only this mattered and she also had nothing to loose. And this was it. Her life was nothing without Lincoln. She preferred dying then living without him and this was enough to find out she had nothing to do staying at home watching the news about him. She had to fight for him and for their love as he was going to do as well.

And Veronica had no relatives and did not need anyone to tell about this and to ask for a permission. She was the only owner of her life and she was pretty proud and happy about this.

The two women were ready to do attack the unknown and to do whatever they wanted for ones in their lives and it was going to end good.


	5. Chapter 5 Something Unlikely

**It is getting more interesting a promise. You will feel it yourself in this new chapter. A think this is the real beginning of the adventure. I am happy for your reviews and would be more happy to see more of them. I have not written a lot of chapters of this fanfic but if you like it I will write more for sure. ENJOY!**

**Also I am really happy because on the 1st of March started the only one only Bulgarian holiday. On the 1st of March we give each other bracelets made by red and white cotton. The bracelets are with some other decoration on and we give them to each other as a symbol of the health. My arm is full of such bracelets and it is fun because we should wear them till the end of the winter on 21st of March or till the end of the month. I mostly do the second thing. The most important thing is that we are happy during this month because the holiday is special and I have a plenty of time to work.  **

**CHAPTER 5**

**SOMETHING UNLIKELY**

In the morning when Sara opened her eyes she first looked to the clock on the wall and she saw it was not late. She hated walking up late mostly when she had a work to do and then she had to hurry to somewhere. She finally realized she was missing it and she felt miserable when knowing that she had no where to be in a hurry to and she could not wait to be busy again.

Sara sat on the bed. She was bored from lying all the time and she was sick of it. Sara waited for Veronica to come and this was the only thought in her mind. Not that she had anything to think about anyway. All the other themes were done in her head through the sleepless nights.

When there was a nock on her door Sara felt like her heart was going to explode but it did not because there was not the lawyer there but the nurse. It was so disappointing but Sara had to put her fake smile on her face because as a doctor she knew that there was nothing worse for the people in medicine profession than the annoyed patient complaining about everything and Sara had a lot to be annoyed from but decided not to show it.

'How are you feeling today?' asked the nurse with a huge smile on her face and Sara thought that probably the other woman s smile was fake too.

'Better. Did someone come to see me today?' it was strange for Sara that Veronica was not there when the last morning she was there since the Sun shone but this day… she was not there. Did she lost her courage for convincing the doctor to go with her. It was funny just at that time Sara had decided to help the lawyer.

'No miss. No one was here. But it is too early already. Are you waiting for someone to come or do you want a telephone?' it was so nice lady. Was she paid enough?

'No actually. I will just be waiting.' Said Sara but waiting was not the thing she wanted to do and it was really going to kill her meanwhile.

Two hours passed and Sara was getting nervous mostly because she was afraid if Veronica had forgotten about her or worse – something happened to her. And the doctor did not know the other girl s phone and they had no connection between them.

When the next time the door opened Sara was sure this was Veronica and it was high time. And she was right. There was Veronica and she could hardly breathe and she had been running all the way from her home to the hospital.

'Is everything alright?' asked Sara and she was kind of nervous though she was happy too because Veronica was finally there and they could talk.

'Someone found out we are going to attempt helping Michael and Lincoln.'

'Who had found this out?'

'I do not know but these people are not our friends at all.'

'What did they do to you?'

'Nothing just… they were running after me but I escaped so do not worry. No one knows I am here except the nurses around and your doctor.'

'So who things of us as a threat?' yeah this was funny too because someone had been thinking they were strong enough to help two criminals. Or maybe it was not funny but a thing they should be proud of.

'Hey we are ready to make our plan true and they had to be afraid of us. And I think they are mostly afraid of me because I have a lot of connection with many important people.'

'So they are afraid of you.' Said Sara and she seemed pretty insulted. She was not that scary but she did some important stuff…

'No offence just I… worked a lot on the case of Lincoln and that they were chasing after me because of me and they were following me that is why they found out about the plan. We have to get out now.'

'To get out? What are you talking about? Now?' this was a shock actually.

'Yeah of course what were you thinking?'

'That we will be waiting a little I am still in the hospital and the doctors are checking on me and the… police too.'

'Exactly. Tell me Sara what are you concerned about: your health or about your right in front of the police hu?' they are going to catch you if you stay here.'

'But I have no fault in this and there is no reason they catch me.'

'Surprise – they have. They had found out and that is why I am going to get you out of here.'

'Through the window.' This was a statement actually this was a thing Sara was thinking about the moment Veronica told her they were going to get out. It was going to be such and adventure for Sara something she never had.

'Great for you.' Said Veronica.

'See? And you thought I was boring.' Said Sara and she smiled then she stood up and realized that she had no clothes.

'Never said it. But I thought it for a second.' The last thing was said in a lower voice and Sara did not hear it at all.

'Hey Vee there is something you did not think about… probably.' She could not be sure if there was not a pocket in Veronica s coat who had some clothes into.

'What?' she was shocked there was even one thing she did not think about. Her plan was so perfect for her.

'I cannot go out with those clothes.' If it could be said clothes.

'Why? They suits you great.' And she laughed as there was not a problem over their heads.

'Hey that is not funny.' But she was smiling. It was getting fun for her actually because she was feeling excited and she felt like her life was getting amazing all over again.

'No seriously I have something for you I totally forgot.' And she took a bag which Sara did not notice when the woman brought it in. There were clothes in the bag and Sara recognized them because they were hers.

'How did you do it?' it was so amazing she was seeing her clothes again.

'I went to your home. There were policemen on the door but I told them I am a friend of your and I have to bring you some clothes for the moment the doctors say you can go and they let me in. I think I did not say a lie.' She was talking about the existed friendship and Sara knew it and she nodded with her head.

'I am happy you said it correctly.' It was the greatest feeling for Sara in this moment to be able to lean on Veronica and to have her on her side. It was always great to have someone to talk with and the doctor really liked Vee.

'Great.' Said Veronica and she smiled while seeing Sara s eyes getting wider and wider watching at the clothes as she liked the view.

'I love the shirt and the jeans.' Said Sara.

'This was one of the things I saw first. Now I will leave you alone to dress up and I will come soon to bring you some coffee.'

'That would be great. You are reading my mind.'

'I will be in a hurry because I do not want anyone to come and see you in those clothes because everything would be ruined.' God it heart even saying this. It would be such a shame if the plan ruined.

Sara was ready and she was waiting for Vee. She was in her bad with the blanket covering all of her body. Sara did not want to risk because if she was waiting in the middle of the room dressed with jeans some of the doctors or the nurses might have come and this was going to ruin everything. Veronica said she would not be long gone and Sara believed her and was ready to believe everything she said because this was going to save the lost doctor.

The next person who got into the room was not Veronica and Sara felt like her heart had stopped beating when she saw him standing there. It was so unlikely…


	6. Chapter 6 This Time Free

**Here is the 6th chapter. I will make the more action here as I can. How do you like the last chapter? Do you want to see who the man is? Here is the chapter of these things come up and I hope you ENJOY it and I am praying for more reviews.:)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**THIS TIME FREE**

'What are you doing here?' Sara was covered with the blankets happily and she was staring at the not very tall figure in front of her eyes. This figure she knew well this was the one she had seen not once walking out of the door leaving her alone and unhappy.

'I came to see you. I cannot understand you Sara. If I do not come you will say that I do not care about you and when I come it turns out I am annoying you. I am your father after all and I have all the right to be near my little daughter.

'So you finally remembered about your little daughter you have. I thought that through the years you have taught how to get away from me and.' Sara was going to be more cruel than usually because her father had come in the most un appropriate time and this time when things were getting great fro Sara she was not going to make him do this to her.

'Do not talk to me like that.'

'Why not? Through the years you have done this to many people who did not deserve this why should not I do this to you so you will see how does it feel. Remember _What does around comes back around.'_

'Well done sweetie you have learnt your lesson.'

'See I can be like you whenever I want.'

'One drug addict has nothing to do with me.' This sounded too cruel even for a person like him but hopefully or sadly maybe there came Veronica from the door to interrupt them but she did not see Sara s father at first.

'We are now ready to go.' She said and then she turned her head when she saw the look on Sara s face which looked scared.

'Where do you think you will be going?'

Then Sara stood up of her bed and he saw her dressed unusual for a patient in this hospital and he started to realize what was happening.

'Sorry dad but you have to cover out back.'

'No way Sara you are not going anywhere. I will not let you go and see this man again.'

'What makes you think I am going to see him?' was it so obvious this was the first thing she would like to do when getting out of the hospital?

'Come on Sara you have no where to go and he is your last closes person. Remember that you burnt all the bridges when you took your first dose.'

'Talk whatever you want dad but you see I am not alone anymore and this time I will be fine so get away from my way I really have to go.'

'Hell no Sara you are not getting out of here.'

'How would you stop me?' asked Sara and she was incouraged to get over her dad no matter what. And Veronica was just staring at them and their family fight and he realized how couraged Sara was after all when she was walking to her dad like that. It seemed that that woman had suffered a lot in her life because of this man.

'I will shout of course.'

'NO.' said Sara and Vee turned her dad on the dad while possessing her hand on his mouth so he could not talk.

'What now?' Veronica asked because this pose she was in was not really pleasanable at all and it was hard holding it.

'I will find something.' Said Sara and she went to the medicine stuff she knew there were in the room and she found something that was really helpful.

A few minutes after the father was still sleeping and the blanket was covering his body from the head to the feet so if a nurse comes in she would think that Sara was sleeping and would not like to bother her. And Frank was going to wake up soon Sara did not mean to kill him. He was her father no matter if is was respecting him or not.

The two women were finally free and it felt so good for Sara being out of the hospital. There was a forest next to it and there is where the two women were hiding. They were going to be careful with everything they were doing. Each mistake could be the last time in their life.

'You were amazing there.' Said Veronica and she broke the silence.

'You I am not so boring.' But somehow Sara was not proud of herself. She was always wanting to shut her father s mouth up but it seemed like this was really not the thing that could make her happy not like this way.

'Hey say it happier. You are officially my new idol now.'

'I do not know.'

'Do you still want to come with me?'

'No I want to really but I am not sure about what we did with my father. I love him after all we have one and the same blood.'

Here is something to thing about Sara: your father will be fine in a few minutes and Lincoln and Michael will never be fine if we do not do something about it.'

'Maybe you are right but I cannot still realize how did I use my profession to do bad on my dad.' Said Sara and she was still watching at the hospital the more she could like she was waiting for someone to get out from there any moment.

'You just… gave him a few minutes healthy sleep. He is a busy man and I suppose he has so much work to do that he has no time for good time sleep.'

'That sounds really good thank you.'

'Are you feeling better?' Sara just took a deep breathe.

'I think so. So tell me where is the car. Is not this time to go?'

'The car is on a few miles away from here and is waiting for us. I parked it far from the hospital so they could not recognize it if they got to it faster then us.'

They ran in the direction of the car which was indeed waiting for the on the parking. Of course Veronica was driving and Sara was on the seat next to her.

It was better for Sara. She had so many thoughts in her mind that she could not drive at all in this condition. She was mostly thinking about her dad and if he had taken what he deserved but when he woke up he would be really angry and maybe Sara would never be able to see him again. But she had used to live without him so it would not be a problem for her if she never sees him again… at all. No this is cruel he was her dad.

Those thoughts were tearing her from the inside and she decided to block them for the moment she had to share them.

Other thing she could think about was the stuff she was going to do. She was going to save the only man that she ever loved but also the only man that had hurt her so much that she could not breathing when remembering of the pain. And after all she was attempting to do something she never thought she was capable of doing. And it felt so good being free… again. She never was because she had always be so scared of adventures. This time she was going to do whatever she needed to feel better again.

_They will see us waving from such great  
Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say  
But everything looks perfect from far away_

'On no we forgot about something important.' Said Veronica and she stopped the car so suddenly that Sara nearly hit her head in the front glass.

'Oh no do not tell me…'

'No no do not be panicking it is not connected with the main idea of our traveling.'

'Thank God but still you look strange and we stopped in the middle of the road.' Vee started the car all over again so they got out of where they were one not very appropriate place because all the car could not pass the road because of them.

'We forgot about the breakfast.' Said Veronica and she still looked afraid or something like that like someone had been killed in front of her eyes.

'Oh dear God.' Said Sara and she was laughing though she was angry that her friend had scared her like that. A little thing could scare her to death.

'What it is something really important.' Veronica was feeling misunderstood because she was really hungry and never missed the breakfast. She was looking very funny though.

'Yeah right. Never do this again. I can get a heart attack.'

'Really?' On that age?' this time Vee was making fun at her but was looking serious though' Or I did not count your age right?'

'Hey I am young. You just drive because I am hungry too. I did not eat my dinner last night because I was nervous.'

'Look this is a problem. And you have to eat right? I do not know how are you standing on your feet when you have not eaten.'

'I have got used to it.'

'You will tell me more when we got the food.'

'It is nothing more to tell. Just work work problems and more work. It is so boring life that I am sick of it.'

'I am happy that I would be the first to show you an other way of life. You would like it I promise.' Said Veronica and she parked the car in front of a gas station.

'Better keep your promise because I am also sick of broken promises.'

'So you do not have fright potatoes is this what you are telling me?' Veronica was talking angrily to the assistant in the cafeteria in the gas station.'

'No ma am we do not have any.' The man said and he had his smile unchangeable even though the things and sight on Vee s face.

'Did the last or you never had?'

'Madam we just finished with them. Do you want something else?' he was getting pretty annoyed after what he was hearing because the woman was thinking of him as a stupid.

'Veronica leave the man alone and come to drink your coffee.' Said Sara.

'I will come back.' Said the lawyer to the man.

'What is wrong with you?' asked Sara.

'I just want the stupid potatoes.'

'And why?' then Veronica started thinking for a second and it brought a drama in their conversation.

'When we were little with Lincoln we used to come to the gas stations and eat fright potatoes. We were just a little and there is a long time since then we change but my taste did not.' Said Vee and Sara could say the other woman had tears in her eyes.

'Oh so you also had your little secrets.' Said Sara and she looked serious.

'Sure I have you do too. What are yours? Have you always been with this… character?'

'You mean if I have ever been that boring?' asked Sara and she laughed. The thought of someone told her she was boring was making her laugh. The doctor had always known this was people did not usually tell that in her face.

'You said that.' Said Veronica and she smiled but she hid her smile behind the cup of the hot coffee that was close to her mouth.

'Yeah I did. And I have always had a boring life and an awful childhood because my mom died and my father had never been around. I had never had much friends never been a popular girl and I was living with that dealing with it pretty well. I had a few boyfriends when I was a teenager but they never meant anything to me and love never meant anything for me .Just… boys to hang out with and… to sleep with but nothing more. I am not very proud of it. I am only proud of my job because I used to be very good. I worked in prison but… after a few events this was just the only place I could work in and I was happy to practice my job.' Sara said that and this all came out of her mind. Those events she had been blocked in there and promised herself never to remember the things that were hurting her so much.

'It is great at least you loved your job.'

'Yeah at least .Nothing much mattered in life for me. No matter what happened I never noticed the outside world like I never cared that much for the others just for my patients.'

'And you felt like you are living in a whole new universe that no one knows as mush as you do.' Veronica finished.

'You talk like you know it.'

'Tell me about it.'

Then there was a silence and each of them was eating or drinking and looking at some point in the air just not looking at each others eyes.

'So you are now going to see the only man that meant anything to you at all right? This have to be a great feeling.' Said Veronica and she forced a smile to shine her face.

'He is my savior. This much I can say.'

_That frankly will not fly. you will hear  
The shrillest highs and lowest lows with  
The windows down when this is guiding you home_

'Oh no.' said Veronica and she was looking through her window and she also looked scared and shocked at the view.

'What?' asked Sara and she looked at the same direction. There was a police car there.

'We have to go.' Said Vee and she stood up.

'No wait. Just a second.'

'What do you want we to be caught? If they are coming from the hospital then they know what we did with your father.'

'No no I am sure they are not coming for us.'

'I suggest not to risky Sara come on.' Said Veronica and she went to the door. And a little later Sara came next to the on the back door.

'Hey I are not looking at us Veronica. I am telling you they did not come for us.'

'And what for would they come here?'

'In case that you have not noticed policemen should eat too just as we need.' Said Sara and she looked at the policemen which were talking with the assistant and looked like they were ordering food indeed. And they were looking smiled.

'Like I said let s not risky.' Said Veronica and she pushed Sara through the door. The went to the plark but did not kept their eyes away from the corners if the policemen were looking for them. When they were near enough they ran and got into the car so they were not seen…

**Used lyrics in this chapter:**_Such Great Heights by The Postal Service _


	7. Chapter 7 Impossible Things Do Not Exist

**Here is the next chapter. It is getting more interesting and I hope you like the action. I will be happy to see more reviews. ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**IMPOSIBLE THINGS DO NOT EXIST**

'I am telling you they were not here for us.' Said Sara when the car was finally moving and the doctor was looking behind to see if there were policemen after them.

'It does not matter anymore. We are on the road again and we have food with ourselves.' Said Veronica and she took a sight at the food and the coffee they brought with them.

'Hey Vee what are we going to do now?'

'What? We have talked about the plan.'

'No I know the plan but how do we know where Michael and Lincoln are. We have no idea and they are on the run too. Maybe they are way too far from Fox River than we think.'

'Maybe.' Said Veronica and there was a hidden smile on her face.

'What are you hiding from me?' asked Sara who had noticed that.

'Nothing just…'

'I thought we should trust each other.'

'Look… I will tell you all but we better find a place to stay for the night far enough so we could not be caught and we will talk then and will act in the morning.'

'No I want to talk now.'

'Ok then. It is nothing really important just… I talked with Lincoln. This is all I did not tell you before and he helped me with the plan.'

'Does he know …?'

'No he does not know you are with me. At the time we talked I did not even know that you will come with me.'

'Right. Do you still have the phone number?' asked Sara and she had something in common which came up in her mind the moment she heart about Veronica talked with Lincoln.

'I have it but I am not sure if they have not thrown it away.'

_So I drive around the superficial town  
With a smile on my face  
No one really knows how I feel inside _

Sara just nodded with her head and she stared at the road in front of her. It seemed like it would never end like the time when she thought her love would never end and his too but it seemed like this was not a constant stuff as many things in life. Sara had proved this in her life. And she was going to make sure in this for one more time when their car stopped in the middle of nowhere in front of a little motel.

'This looks…' started Veronica. As she never thought she was going to see this and even more – she was going to sleep in this.

'…awful.' Finished Sara. They fit to each other pretty good if they could finish each others lines like an old married couple.

'Hey this is the best around.' Said Veronica and she stepped forward.

'Really? I wonder what the worst is.'

The place was really bad looking and it cannot be different because it was a motel in a place people do not usually come. And the man on the reception was like coming from some kind of a horror film like everything around him. He was a fat man with mustaches and he was looking like a man eating people.

'Excuse me?' asked Sara when they stood in front of him and his mouth opened wider that the moment before when it seemed he was just counting the insects around him (if he could anyway because they were so many).

'What can I help you ladies.' He said and he had an awful smile on his face a scary one. This guy was definitely eating people.

'How knew you would be able to help us.' Said Sara and she could not be heard from anyone but Veronica and she laughed. That was not left without being noticed from the horror guy.

'I beg you pardon.' He said and he seemed insulted not that he had heard well.

'We want two rooms…' started Vee.

'One exactly .With too beds.' Finished Sara and she looked at her friend with a sight which was like saying: it is not wise the thing with the two rooms.'

'So let it be one.' Said Vee.

'So you heard the beatles song? Oh I love it. Do you want we to turn the radio on I have it recordered.' Said the man and he looked excited.

'Just the rooms please.' Said Sara and she looked like panicked if the man turned the radio on indeed.

'Oh guests that do not like music. I am not impressed.'

'Will you give us the key to our room?' Veronica was getting nervous but she tried to hid it because she did not want to make the man mad. God knows what was his other face.

'Here.' He said and he did not look nice anymore. When he gave the key to the two women he turned his back and went to a room somewhere from behind him.

'Wow we upset him.' Said Veronica and she stared at the room like she wanted to see what was in there but it was just a little curioucity nothing more.

'We better get out before he comes back.' Said Sara and she moved pushing her friend in front of her.

The corridors were short and not wide and the rooms were nothing special but at least the two couraged women had them.

'What was that with one room?' asked Veronica but she was not actually against this idea.

'This place looks really bad and I do not thing I would bear it alone.'

'Great I thought the same. And I am going to check out the bath and if it is fine I will have a shower.'

'Check and I will come after you too.' Said Sara and she started looking at the room. It was not so bad and at least the beds were good and when Vee did not come soon Sara knew the bath was ok too. Then Sara heard the shower and she knew this was the right time to do the thing she had been thinking about all the way they traveled.

She knew where Veronica was keeping her self phone and Sara found it easily then she just that easy found the telephone number she wanted to see – the number of Lincoln and Michael s phone. The her eyes sparkled. She has not forgiven him but she wanted to hear his voice so badly that it even hurt inside. And she knew the real truth and it was that she was still loving him no matter what happens she was going to love him all the time even if she did not forgive him. And she was not going to do it soon because the wound in her heart was still opened and seemed like will never ever close again.

When she dealed the number she held her breath and then she realized how stupid she was. What was she going to tell him and most of all she was still mad at him and did not want him to believe she had. This was the problem but her heart was beating so fast… and she knew it very well and she knew she wanted to hear his voice.

'_Hello?' _and there was his voice. He had no idea who was there and he never expected to hear her voice not after he did this to her.

'God Michael I never thought you are going to answer a phone number that you do not know. Not after what is happening to you.'

'_Sara?'_

'You sound very surprised.'

'_Can you blame me?'_

'For this not. It is clear I am the last person to call you.'

'_And you are the profment of the statement – even the most unexpected things happen.'_

'Just because you are a lucky guy Michael nothing more.'

'_Nothing more?'_ he knew he would not expect anything more from her but her calling was giving him sparkles of faith.

'You heard me.'

'_Pretty well.'_ Said the man and it hurt inside of him badly._ Listen Sara…'_

'I have to go now. Just I need you to know I am coming to you with Veronica.' She had to stop him because he said anything charming that was going to change her mind.

'_Really?'_

'You heard that too. I got to go bye.' She said and she hung up the phone without he said any other thing.

_I can't find my sanity  
I'm about to lose my mind  
And I can't find myself well I want to lose my mind_

She felt her heart as it had come to her throat. She was amazed of herself because she sounded so strong on the phone and she was actually weak she could feel it clear. And it was good she was acting strong because that was the way it supposed to be to beat Michael.

'Hey.' Said Veronica and she got out of the bath. She looked happy and… wet. The bath as doing great for her .'Did you talk with someone?'

'No with no one.' Said Sara and she thought she should be honest with Veronica but… this was not a thing her new friend had to know not a thing that was her business.

'I you sure ?Because I was pretty sure I heard voices.'

'No you cannot hear if the voices were coming from the room because the water have been turned off. Maybe someone from the next room.'

'Oh. Maybe but I do not think there are other freaks staying here.'

'Or desperate for getting out Vee.' Said Sara remembering about them selves.Because they were not freaks but they were just desperate.

'The bath is ready. Go and bath your self because the water may last.' Said Veronica.

'Oh yeah thank you. How was the bath?' she wanted to make a conversation to get Vee s attention away from the vices but the doctor herself could not get her thoughts off of it.

'Sara.'

'Yeah.'

'Are you ok?' Veronica asked this because her friend looked too thoughtful.

'Now. But I would be fine pretty soon.' Said the doctor and she smiled. Her friend did the same and then Sara stood up and went to the bath sure that it would be great for her to have one shower…

**Used lyrics in this chapter: **_Fastlane by Lindsay Lohan _


	8. Chapter 8 Honestly In A Trouble

**I changed the story a little. So in the new situation there was not Nikka betraying them and no Belik on the way. I will put them somewhere in the middle of the story. :) Now enjoy the new chapter. **

**P.S.- I also want to say thank you to the wonderful OCFan and storytellers for the amazing words.I hope to see more reviews next time. But this is a thing I hope for everytime and I am happy that there are people who like my story.:)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**HONESTLY IN A TROUBLE**

The night passed and the two women did not even feel it. It was too late when they got to beds and they slept great because they were exhausted anyway and did not care of the surrounding of many insects and a freak holder of the motel. Just it was between the beds and them.

And the morning was so beautiful. The birds were singing the way like they never were and the sun was shining the more it could so it was pretty hot outside.

When Sara woke up she looked at the bed next to her. Her friend was sleeping so deep that the doctor did not want to wake her up until it was a time for them to go and it was not already. Then Sara moved next to the window. It people say that the in love woman sees everything everything beautiful but Sara did not find the sight outside for beautiful at all but her stomach did not care about her eyes because it needed food and she felt its need. So she decided no matter what to go down and see if there could be find any breakfast. The woman doubted this but at least she could try. She did not change her clothes for the night so she stepped down as she was.

Sara was moving slowly and it could not be either way because the corridors were not wide enough and if she was running or something like that she would hurt herself.

When she went to the reception it seemed the scary man from the other night was sleeping but she needed food…

'Hey mister…' God she did not know his face but this did not matter.' Hey mister can you help me I need… Oh GOD!.'

And there she saw the real truth. The man was not sleeping. Well he was fallen asleep but forever. He was death. Someone had killed him through the night and the women scared from him when there was a killer there all the night.

Sara screamed but then she shut her mouth. She was just afraid did not find the view as too disgusting she had seen a lot of death man while being a doctor not like it was a stuff to be proud of anyway.

Sara ran to the stairs. It was not the best decision because he hit her body in the walls many times when she got to the room but it was like she did not feel anything anymore and she was so afraid that her feet did not completely hold her.

'VERONICA!' shouted Sara the moment she went through the door. So far with not waking her so early.

'Why are you screaming for God sake. I was sleeping and dreaming actually.' Veronica was hardly talking and she was shocked from the screams.

'No Veronica you are done sleeping we have to get out of here before the police comes.' She started packing the stuff that was all around the room.

'What police?'

'The one that is coming to find the killers of the scary fat man.'

'What are you talking about? That guy is maybe killing birds right now. He is fine.'

'What? No he was never going to kill birds again. I am telling you. I would let you go down and see it yourself but I am afraid we do not have time.

'Are you telling me the truth?' and still Vee could not believe this but her friend look a bit serious and words were not needed.' Oh my God.'

'That is what I said too. Come on get up and let s go before the police come and set us up.'

'Who might do this?' Veronica was starting panicking too. It was not the time to go. Not if they were keeping on the plan.

'I do not know. As far as I know there was no one here when we come and maybe we are the only people who slept in this motel for the night.'

'This is what they call a bad luck. Do you think someone did it just to set us up?' this was possible and when Veronica said it Sara thought about it for a first time and maybe her friend was right at all paragraphs.

'Oh God this is possible. Let s go fast.' Said Sara and she took her back, her friend s hand and they went out of the motel.

When they got to the reception Veronica stopped to look at the man. She did not look good. Like she was feeling sick and maybe just she did not use to such things not like Sara did.

'Come on you do not have to see this.' Said Sara and she saw there were tears in Veronica s eyes. Just she felt sad for the taken away life.

'Oh… he is dead indeed.'

'I told you come on.' Said Sara and she took her friend s hand again. And Vee did not look like driving and the doctor had to take the wheel.

Veronica looked desperate. She thought she was a tough girl and it turned out Sara was stronger in such important situations.

_You know we've got to find a way  
To get past all the implications, every situation  
Every complication that we've come from_

'Everything will be fine right?' asked Veronica. She felt scared if the police were going to chase after them.

'I hope so.' Said Sara.

'This is not helping me.'

'I know but what do you want me to say? I do not believe we will be completely fine anytime again this is… I am honest.' And cruel also because her words were hurting her friend and she could not realize that.

'Just drive to the railway station in Texas where we will be meeting with the boys.' Said Veronica and she knew that all she wanted was Lincoln to be around and to support her because this time… they were wanted and maybe just like they were.

'Jesus.' Said Sara and this sounded just like a pray. Then she thought about Michael and maybe this was the time to talk about him with Vee just to turn the conversation in another direction better one.' I talked with Michael.'

'What? When? This morning? When?' she sounded very excited and this was a good sign.

'Last night.'

'And you did not TELL ME!'

'Calm down. I was upset after I heard his voice that… I could not talk about it right after I hung up the phone.'

'I see. And were you planning to tell me?'

'Of course I was. You are my best friend.' She did not hear herself but the lawyer did and she felt like this was an honor.

'Really?'

'Oh yeah of course. What were you thinking. You are the only one I have right now. I even lost my dad.' Said Sara and she stared at the road in front of her and again it seemed like it was never going to end.

'Right. You are my best friend too.' They shared one look and then smiled and Sara looked at the road again. They seemed like a couple who had just told each other that they loved each other. It looked so cute and then there was a silence.

Veronica fell asleep after an hour and was sleeping from pretty long time. And Sara could drive and think on private about some stuff and it was so quiet that she was a bit scared. But driving was the thing that was always calming her and it was pretty good that Veronica let her drive. It was the thing that Sara needed.

Then she saw Veronica s phone. She did not mean to deal his number again but at the same time the self phone rang itself. She thought for a few seconds if she should pick it up but she was so desperate of hearing his voice.

'Mister Scoulfield is not it too dangerous to call us?'

'_I… actually had to talk with Veronica.'_ This pretty insulted her but she should not have to care about it after all she was trying to ignore him. She was not making it but… anyway…

'Oh fine but she is sleeping right now. What do you want to talk with her about. I will see if I can help too.' For Michael hearing her was like the thing she wanted not that she needed to talk with Veronica.

'_You can help. I just needed to know if you are ok.'_

'We are doing pretty well. We are on the run right now and we are coming for you. Michael you have to know that we are chased now too.'

'_What?'_

'The holder of the motel we were in has been killed over the night and we were the only people being there through the night and maybe they are going to look for us. The man wrote down our names and…'

'_They will maybe look for you.'_

'This is what I am saying.'

'_When you come to us we will be the one to protect you.'_

'And I thought it was going to be the right opposite thing.' After all they went on the run to help their man and it turned out they needed help.

'_Do not think about this now. It is not your fault what happened.'_

'You are right just… a lot of things happened.' She meant her love to Michael which was increasing with every next conversation but she could not stop this feeling inside of her.

_Oh, I would run myself in circles here without you  
Oh, I've tried and tried  
And I can't hide from your love_

'_I really want to see you Sara.'_

'Yeah right. Just take care of yourself ok? I want you alive by the time we get to you and then everything will be fine.' Then she looked at her friend sleeping. If she could tell this to her too everything would be better but just sometimes a person does not say right words at the right time.

_But sitting here waiting for this is torture  
I'm so glad you're far away  
Is that a terrible thing to say?  
Well, I wonder if you're ok_

'_I will be fine ,Sara and Lincoln too. Do not worry about ourselves but for you.'_ Sara could not believe this. She was actually showing Michael she cared about him when she had to be strong at that point. But she could and was always showing him her feelings.

'Ok bye for now.' This sounded very cold but she had to do it. She had to disconnect their voices so she would not feel guilty and like betraying herself when acting nice with him when in her mind he did not deserve this.

_Honestly I didn't mean to cry so hard  
The heartache was pouring in like rain  
I didn't mean to show I care_

And indeed the tears started running down her cheeks and Sara could not help her but cry because her heart hurt. She did not know what do to. She could be with him but he hurt her and she would never ever believe him when he said he loved her because she could never be sure if he was meaning it. And God she wanted he to mean it so badly that it hurt even more…

**Used lyrics in this chapter:**_Honestly by Bethany Joe Lenz _


	9. Chapter 9 Finally A Silence

**Here is**** the next chapter. I had a few more ideas about the situation around Veronica and Sara being alone together before they meet Michael and Lincoln. I have a few ideas about it too. But I think it is coming the time for a reunite. Do you think it is happening in this chapter:D ENJOY this chapter and please write reviews. You know how much they mean to me. **

**P.S. – Sorry for the short chapter. Just I ended to a point in the story which I like for a finish of the chapter. Excuse me about this and I promise the next chapter will be longer. ;) **

**P.S 2 - I am also sorry that it took me so long to update this story and I hope I will be having more time to update soon.I just did not have enough time since I am going on school after the long time at home.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**FINALLY A SILENCE**

They were driving for about five hours when Sara stopped the car. She loved driving but she was tired and Veronica had been sleeping all the time. It was so unfair and Sara needed some sleep too. So she decided it was time to wake her friend up.

'What are you doing. I was sleeping so fine…' Vee was pretty upset because she needed more sleep because of being nervous she could not have the chance to sleep for the last three nights (except for the last one) and in the morning she had been woke up. She could not finish her dream.

''Exactly. Veronica I have to get some sleep too. I am driving for about five hours and I am exhausted.

'Yeah and I used to never give my car to anyone else except the family member but you are like my relative anyway.'

'Thank you and now let s swich places. Come on.' Veronica was hardly moving.

'Hey I have an idea. We should be meeting with the boys tomorrow. We are too early anyway and the road that left is not long. We will pass it for another five hours I suppose so but if it is longer we will drive it tomorrow morning.'

'I cannot follow your words Veronica. What do you want to tell me?'

'Let s stay somewhere for awhile.'

'Do you mean a hotel?'

'Yeah. There you go. You finally understood me.'

'Oh no Veronica you do not understand. The police is chasing after us and we cannot just get into a hotel and order a room.'

'Right… maybe. But I have an idea.' Vee looked pretty excited and she took her phone.

'What are you doing?'

'I am calling my friend Nick. He will be able to help us somehow.'

'Do you mean the lawyer that I met when I came to your apartment for a first time?' Sara was getting to remember but she had to be sure before she said anything else.

'Yeah.' Said Veronica and she started dealing the numbers and Sara did nothing to stop her like she was thinking really hard.' No one is answering.'

'I would have been very shocked if someone answered you.' Said Sara and she was feeling a déjà vu for telling Vee this tragical news.

'Excuse me? Was this about me or…'

'No it is not about you but about him. Nick is dead Veronica. I saw him on the news and then I wondered when do I know him from and I remembered just when you reminded me about him. I am really sorry.' But words did nothing good because Veronica was feeling very sad. She did not know what do say and do.

'Maybe we should stay in the car and have some sleep here.' Said Veronica and she did not feel the tears coming from her eyes but they were really.

Sara knew her friend was right and did not say anything about it. And she did not say anything about the thing with Nick because Sara did not know about their connection anyway and did not want to ask not that she did not want to know just it was not right at that moment. And also silence was the first step to the depression and the doctor did not want to bother it not at that moment.

_And finally the silence,  
looking out, looking back across the sky,  
Trying to find a meaning,  
knowing that I just left it all behind_

Veronica did not know what to think or feel. She was somehow detached to Nick. He helped her a lot in her work and she was appreciated but… he also betrayed her… and then helped her out… she was confused what to think but after all he was a friend. It was not important how you play in the war it is important the last battle.

The woman went to sleep right after the thing with Nick and they were so exhausted that they woke up early in the morning and the time was enough for the way they had to travel.

When Veronica woke up she did not look good and she was pale.

'Are you ok?' what a stupid question but Sara had to ask it and she was a doctor after all.

'No. But I will be soon. Just drive me to Lincoln and I will be alright… just when I see him ok?' it was ok as long as it depended on Sara.

'You got it.' She was not happy to drive more but… she had no right to complain as long as her friend was hurting and needed help.

'Sara, I am sorry if I am a horrible person.' Said Veronica and her voice was shaking and she was actually whispering not that she was afraid of someone heard them just she had no strength of talking in a higher voice.

'You are not.'

'Yeah I am. I involved you in this instead I go myself and do the job myself and then this happened with the horror film guy and now the police is after you too. Then I got into this depression for a guy that maybe does not deserve this and you have to bare this because I involved you in this. You see I got to where I started.'

'You are not a horrible person.'

'You did a terrible thing to your father because of me and it seems like he does not care about you and even though you act like you do not care and I lost a friend that I knew from not very long time and here it is the depression.'

'Hey the depression is an usual reaction and I just have got used to my father s missing of attention to me.'

'I do not know.'

'See this is a normal thing. It does not matter how much did you care about that man he was just a part of your life and for a long time.'

'Thank you. You are amazing.'

'Yes I am.'

Sara and Veronica were very close to their men and Sara could feel how her heart was beating too fast than it was normal and she was afraid if she was looking control on the car and Michael and Lincoln were too far already. In a few hours way but still she could feel him as his heart was beating fast too.

Indeed it was. Michael was waiting. He and Lincoln had gone there a long ago just they could not wait. It was too excited and he was breathing hardly there was something in his throat.

_She's coming, She's coming here to me, I'm needing,  
desiring to kiss her now, I'm living for her,  
breathing for her, singing for her fairytale_

'Are you nervous?' asked Lincoln his brother because he knew it pretty well and knew each of his reactions enough to know Michael was so in love with Sara that could not hold himself on one place only.

'Are you kidding me? More than that and I see a hope in the tunnel Lincoln.'

'Oh no Mike do not do this.'

'What?'

'Do not have faith when there is really no hope.'

'She called me.'

'Just ones and as you told me she was cold.'

'We will see.'

Girls were talking too and they were laughing. They had changed their places and Veronica was driving and was feeling good about it. After all she had slept for too long and she was not tired anymore.

'This is a new thing.' Said Sara and she leaned her back on the seat next to Veronica.

'Enjoy it. Because our traveling will soon finish.'

'I hope so.'

'Really?'

'Yeah and do not dare thinking it is because of Michael not at all dear. Just… I will feel safer when we get to them and reunite with them. And I would finally have the chance to talk with him and to tell him all the stuff I think for him.'

'Do not be cruel Sara. He loves you and I am sure in that.'

'And I am not and I would not be cruel to him if he does not love me which I am pretty sure about.' Said Sara and she took a deep breath. She was thinking Mike did not love her but she was hoping he did.

'Let s make a bet. I am saying he loves you.'

'Let s just share our money for now and do not spill them.'

'Whatever you say but if or without a bet you have to know that I would be right.'

The next event that happened to them happened in too little time. Just in a few seconds. Veronica was so thoughtful in the statement that she was right and Michael loved her friend that she did not see clear the man standing on the road and he had no time to jump away. Sara saw him just before he saw them and she screamed but it was too late for Veronica to stop without hitting the man so she tried to pull away but the only thing she did was to hit the car in a near tree… and they were just staying there… not moving and they were both bleeding… and did not realize what had happened with them…

**Used lyrics in this chapter: **_Ben Jelen – Come On_


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Actions

**If you like the end of the last chapter you will like this chapter too.**** It is mostly about the time after the crash and I think it would be interesting for reading. ENJOY it and do not forget to post a review after reading it. I would appreciate it really. Oh but you already know that.:)**

** I really need to appologise to you for not updating for so so so long time but it had been too...hot ****around her and I had a lot of work to do.I hope you like the new chapter and I hope you feel happy when you see I have updated it.:)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**UNEXPECTED ACTIONS**

The two women were lying into the car. It was not that broken but the hit was hard and Sara and Veronica were not moving. The man on the road was not too and there was no other person around and it is not known if it is a bad or a good luck actually.

The first of them who woke up was Sara. She looked around as in her mind was running the question 'where am I' and then she looked at Veronica next to her and the car that was broken. Of course the first instinct of the doctor was to check on her friend and happily she was breating and she had a pulse. Sara took a deep breath and got out of the car. She did not feel any pain actually but even if she was she would not look herself only. She needed to see if the lawyer was alright. So she stepped next to her and tried to wake her up.

'Veronica. Veronica are you ok?' she was pushing her right left but no reaction. Suddenly after a few minutes doing that Vee woke up and she looked confused too.

'What happened?' she asked.

'We had a crash into a tree.'

'Oh my God I am driving. Are you ok? Oh no I should have left you drive again. I am obviously not good at that. Oh and my head hurt.' Veronica could not stop talking. This was from the shock probably and she felt like her all body hurt.

'Veronica… do not you remember why you pulled off the car? It was not your fault there was a man on the road.'

'A man. Oh my God Sara is he still there?' Sara looked at the road as she was on a better position for that but still she could not see him.

'It is hard to tell from here. See if you can walk and we will go and see him together.' And then Veronica tried to stand up and she was happy to see that she could.

'Hey you are getting used to waking me up when I am dreaming a great dreams.'

'Be grateful I made it to wake you up ok?'

'Fine I was joking. Wait.' Veronica said and she saw a metal item connected to the car.' This will work.'

'Veronica we are going to see if he is ok and if he is alive anyway.'

'Yeah but if he is fine and decides we are the one that ruined his life?'

'We did not ruin his life if he is alive he will be probably better than we are. Yeah and I think that one murder in two days is enough.'

'It is enough for me too. The metal is just… in case.' Then she saw the sight of Sara s face.' We should know how to protect ourselves.'

'Fine.'

They saw the man lying on the road and he seemed like had not moved at all. His head was bleeding as Sara and Veronica s as well.

'Do I… have to push him?' asked Veronica and she seemed to be a little scared.

'You better do it.'

'Why do not you do it?'

'What are you afraid of?'

'Nothing just… let s do it together.'

'Fine you win.' Said Sara and they got close to the man and they both were scared expecially when Sara saw his face. It did not look good and kind and like it belonged to a nice man. They pushing him with their feet and he moved a little but with his own forces not because of their power. Then he opened his eyes and stared at them with eyes wide opened and he was so scary that they both screamed.

'Is this what I deserve after you almost kill me – just to push me with feet.' He stood up and wow he was tall and Sara and Veronica were holding to each other without they decide what to do. But nothing was better than the instinct act in a moment like this.' You will see now you little… ladies.' Indeed they looked little standing in front of him.

'Hit him Veronica fast.' Shouted Sara.

'WHAT?'

'Just hit him.' Said Sara and she took the metal from her friend s hands. There was a huge BOOM and the man was on the ground again.

'Did you just kill him?' asked Veronica and her eyes were wide open. She was breathing fast and was scared.

'Why did not you hit him when I told you? Is not this the reason we took the metal. To protect ourselves.'

'And you did it well done.'

'Veronica you do not have reflections.'

'This is not true.' Vee looked insulted and mad.

'Yes it is. I had to hit him because you were so scared that you could not react. Just admit it ok there is nothing so wrong with that.' It turned out Sara was the strongest one of them and Veronica was just too scared to react when it was necessary like in that moment.

'Be grateful I took the metal because but me we would be alive right now to argue.' Said Veronica and she leaned down to the man to see if he was breathing.

'Yeah I am grateful you brought me the weapon to protect us both.'

'Do not be proud too much Sara. You have probably killed him.' Said Veronica and this was the only thing she could say after checking on the man.

'No it should not be true.' Said Sara and her face became paled and she was so scared. Really one murder in too days was enough.

'See yourself.' Said Veronica and she stepped back so that Sara could lean down next to the man and to check on his pulse.

'What are you talking about he has a pulse. It is a slow one but at least he has.'

'Does he have any documents?' asked Veronica and she started checking on his pockets this time but seemed like she had no success. Then Sara started doing the same and… there they found his wallet but it was empty from cash.

'This is a poor man.' Said Sara but she was sad about this. Because she never meant to kill him. Just she had to hit him because either way he was going to do something to them and she got scared that is why she reacted this way. He was so tall and if he wanted (and he seemed to want it) he could kill them just like them.

'At least no body was going to look for him.' Said Veronica like she did not care. Then she stood up and walked in the direction of the car.

'Hey it is not true look at that.' Said Sara and she showed the wallet to her friend again and Vee had to get back because she could not see from being far.

'Oh no.' this was all she could say because she was not right about the stuff with that the man had no one to be looking for him. There were pictures of kids there. And they seemed teenagers.' What are we doing now?'

'We have to wake him up.' Said Sara and started doing this but Veronica stopped her pushing away her hands off of the man.

'You cannot be serious.'

'No I am pretty serious about that. Just leave me do it.'

'I cannot. Thos guy is maybe going to tell the police about what we did to him. We almost hit him with the car and then you hit him with the metal. It is a lot of work with the police and he will tell them… of course if he did not kill us himself.'

'And what do you suggest to do. Just do not tell me that you want to leave him here just like that.' Said Sara and she looked angry for being stopped doing her job.

'And what is wrong with that.' Veronica said it like it was something pretty normal.

'Veronica, criminals leave dead bodies all the way they pass. We left the man from the reception in the motel and if we leave this guy too… we will be real criminals and this is not what I want and I am pretty sure this is not what you want neither.'

'I do not want to be a criminal but… Lincoln and Michael are waiting for us.'

'I doubt we will start the car anyway and forget about the boys for a minute. Now this guy is alive ok? He is breathing and he has a pulse and if we leave him here he will die do you understand me?'

'I do but…'

'We leave him here and we will have the second murder in two days. This is really not what we want Veronica not at all. And you know what the difference is between this murder and the last one in the motel.'

'I know.'

'THAN TELL IT TO ME!'

'Ok fine the murder in the motel was not our fault or at least we did not do it but this time it will be our fault at all.'

'So what is your answer? Think about it Veronica. They are looking for us because they think we are criminals but we know we are not. But if we leave this man they will be right we are criminals. Again what is your answer?

'Yeas wake him up I do not care.' Said Veronica and Sara smiled. She looked at the man concentrating on her job and Veronica stood up and she turned her back so she could not see the man on the ground because he was not looking very good anyway.

After from the first push from Sara the man woke up and this time his eyes were not so scary wide opened and it seemed like he hardly opened them.

'How are you feeling?' asked Sara with a low voice because he seemed confused and she pretty well knew this feeling.

'Now really good thanks to you.' Said the man and for a first time Sara felt guilty. What if the man turns out to be a good one and she almost killed him being afraid of being hurt by him.

'You do not know how sorry I am.'

'And how would I know miss. You hit me just like that like you hit an insect that is bothering your day.' This was just killing her. It seemed that this man was really trying to make her feel more guilty than she really was.

'Do you want us to cal somebody?' asked Sara so they could make it up to him.

'Oh no the phone. I left it in the car. The men are maybe going to call us.' Said Veronica in panicking and she ran towards the car which was crashed not so far.

'How is your car by the way?' asked the man.

'Not better than you are.' Sara answered and the man laughed.' By I do not think we will ever be able to use it anymore.

'It will get funny if you start blaming me about it.'

'No how do you even think about this.'

'Well can you blame me. You hit me with your car and then you got back to… finish your work I suppose by hitting me with a heavy item. You should me some kind of criminals who do not like to leave trails after their work.'

'Oh no we came to see if you are ok but you scared us like hell. We were afraid so I hit you.' Sara was blushing. She was sure she was right but the man was making her realize what her mistakes were.

'Yeah right. I believe you ha. So you hit me madam?'

'Yeah why?'

'Because… you do not seem to be that strong.' Said the man and there was a sarcasm in his eyes and in his smile and Sara did not like it. She thought she had shown that she was strong enough by hitting the man but he was not admitting she was.

'Do you really feel fie?' she asked.

'You are worried about my mind because I said you are not strong enough? Excuse me I am just saying what I see. You cannot blame me for that.' The man said and he took a long long look at Sara s body as he wanted to eat her or… something else.

'Here I found it.' Veronica was coming with the phone in her hand and she seemed happy. She came just at the time Sara was getting nervous.

'Good for you.' Said the man and he did not say it with an entusiasm but it could be either way after all.

'We saw in your wallet that you have children. Do you want us to call them and tell them what happened?' asked Veronica like she did not notice his last words.

'You were checking on my documents? After you tried to kill me you tried to rob me? Where is my wallet I want it back.'

'Hey we tried to help we thought we can help by calling your children or something like that and we had to… we just tried to help.' Said Veronica and she was like could not accept the man did not appreciate their work.

'And your help did not do any good for me. I told you to give me my wallet and you are not doing anything about it.'

'Here.' Said Sara and she took the wallet in her hands then in the man s hands. She was not feeling like helping him anymore. He was just annoying and was also feeling too good to be helped any longer.

'Thank you with the ''help'' but I should probably go.' Said the man and he stood on his feet. He was feeling dizzy and was barely standing on his feet. He even nearly fell down just right when he stood up.

'You cannot walk alone mister.' Said Veronica and she was not happy about his reactions but she had to help him after all it was her fault his miserable. Yeah Sara hit him with the metal item but first Vee hit him with the car. It was all because of her and she was feeling guilty indeed.

'Who said that?' asked the man with a tone that was saying something like '' who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do''.

'I am.' Said Sara and she stepped one step forward.' I am a doctor and I say you cannot walk in this situation. Your head is bleeding I should check on it.'

'And who did this so my head bleeds.'

'Listen mister. We did mistakes, two exactly and then we tried to fix them by being nice and helping you but it seems like you do not care and you are acting rude. I can say this is not the appropriate act for the situation.' Veronica was thinking about it and was angry because of the man s reaction while they were being so damn nice with him and he did not deserve this.

'Fine.' Said the man and he started walking without noticing the women s faces and he did not care about them.

'Wait. 'said Sara and she turned to Veronica.' You see what you did?'

'Hey he cannot be like this. We are nice and he – rude.'

'Are you coming or not?' he asked without looking at them. He only stopped and his back was still turned to the women.

'What?' asked Veronica pretty surprised.

'Are you coming with me so you will be sure I will be alright at home?'

'Are you serious?' asked Sara.

'You better hurry. My home is not far but I want to be there soon because I have a lot of work to do.' The two women shared one look and it seemed like they could read each other s minds.

'We are coming.' They said together and went towards him…


End file.
